Wolf and a Tender Rage
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: Just why was Holo so angry at Lawrence when he fell asleep drying her clothes in Lenos? (A continuation of integirldomain's fanfic, "Merchant and Hidden Fantasy")


"Fool.. such a.. fool.."

She felt cold under the blanket, but not because of the temperature. No, she was actually quite warm right now. But for the first time in a while, she was alone under a blanket. A blanket that didn't even have his smell. It was.. unnerving. But admitting that to him wasn't going to happen.

Even more scary than the immediate situation was the fact that he hadn't reacted as she'd hoped when she wriggled her way under those blankets, waiting for him to follow. Rather than gasping boyishly, he'd simply reassured her that her tail was lovely, then left to dry their clothes like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I am such.. a foolish fool.."

She'd carelessly left her.. wet.. clothes in a heap on the floor, thinking that there was no way he'd be able to resist the temptation of knowing she was "waiting for him under the covers." She needed more than just kind words right now, and remembering how quickly he'd grabbed her in Pazzio made it seem like anything would do to get him to join her this time.

Maybe she was losing her touch. She knew that he needed a more direct approach. He could resist such things now. It would have been far more effective if she'd just put on a weak and lonely appearance, and told him how frightened she was that she didn't remember this town they were in.

But her emotions were a wreck, and it wasn't because she was lonely anymore. It was because she was terrified that she wasn't lonely anymore. She was in love with him. That sheepish smile that awaited her every morning, those foolish eyes that pierced her with such desire, that.. that smell..

"Nnn.."

She had waited for him, but he never came. Soon, she was so frustrated that she might have even thrown herself on top of him if he returned back upstairs. She looked around the quiet, cold room and realized that this is what eventually awaited her, one way or the other. But she had caught a whiff of his scent, and that thought was soon banished from her mind.

In a flash, she was back under those sheets with his wash-cloth against her face, basking in his scent. Being alone and nude meant that there had been precious little to stop her hands from exploring, and she had inevitably lost herself in a wonderful illusion that he was next to her, warming her in more ways than one.

"Ahn.."

She was getting close. It had only been a precious few weeks, but it already felt like forever. Part of being a Wisewolf meant knowing how to please oneself, so it was all the more frustrating that she now needed to picture him as part of the process. It had to be him fondling here, pressing there, sliding that in and out of here.. ah.. she was so close..

Her ears perked up. Were those footsteps she heard? Yes.. those were definitely feet slowly coming up the stairs. But not his. Holo's hand pressed down on her suddenly-happy tail as she listened to those footsteps pass by their room and continue on their way down the hall. They weren't broken and didn't pause, at least, but it was still unsettling.

After her heart had settled, though, she couldn't take it anymore. That washcloth was still far too close to her, and she felt an itch that wouldn't be satisfied with just this much teasing. She needed to finish the job, and that buffoon had probably fallen asleep downstairs anyhow, so she might as well get back to it.

"Hah.."

Her breathing became so heavy that the washcloth wouldn't stay on her face anymore. Not with both hands required down there to simulate just where his parts should be touching.. should be entering.. should be stretching with their gentle warmth..

"Oh.."

Before she knew it, that washcloth was rubbing against her, in her desperation to feel a part of him inside her. It felt a bit like his hand; a bit rough, a bit clumsy, and devilishly ticklish. It felt so good to have it rubbing against her that it was soon entering her, and soon making her moan.

"Nnn.. mmm.."

She was so close she could even imagine the look on his face, and his delightful whimpers as he brought her to-

*Thump thump*

Was that.. her heart? No.. that couldn't-

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*"

OH SHIT.. those were definitely his footsteps this time!

*THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP - SLAM*

"Holo! I'm so..!"

YOU BOORISH TWIT! YOU MURDERER OF PASSION! YOU.. FOOLISH MULE!

She had never sat up so fast in her life, and never with a blanket wrapped around her so tightly. Her back faced the door as she fought to keep herself from shouting at him. His washcloth was still caught inside of her, cruelly teasing her. And before she knew it, she had turned around with a look so spiteful that it could have melted stone.

"..sorry.."


End file.
